Odes of the Betrayed
by kage-kurokawa
Summary: 2nd postin... hmmm... nobody seems to be interested in reviewing this one. i wonder why.. chuckles! oh well here's 2 more chaps. i'll see what happens... then again, maybe i should just take this story off...
1. Disclaimers & Warnings

Disclaimer: If I own NARUTO, then this wouldn't be posted here… so… not mine… (author muttering curses at fate…)

WARNINGS:

This fanfic is so gonna be shonen ai… male/male pairing fic… slash… and the likes… so if you don't like this type of theme, or is sensitive, or easily offended, or has issues or something, then please stop right HERE and just push the BACK button so as not to waste your precious time (and mine) in reading and complaining to this good ol' apathetic writer…

This piece is rated for "some of the language and themes not suitable for young audiences…babble, babble, babble…", meaning there will be some cursing here and there, there will be some graphic violence… and loads of angst and drama… but no graphic NC-17 stuff I think (sorry hentais! (chuckles!)

This is AU branching out from the arrival of the godaime…

Author's Notes a.k.a. Drabbles:

Hi Minna San!

To see the plot of the story look the next chapter for a brief background. This thing has a little pinch of everything methinks… from sugar to spice… a little dark, a little angsty, with some attempts at humor (note the word: attempt), a little romance, a little drama, some action…etc, etc…

This is what I call a fanfic gone out of control… why? Because I was planning to write a oneshot Naruto fic… then after watching "Sin City" after watching Naruto one time, this whole scenario just weaved it way into my head creating a whole new world its own… and still weaving there… honestly, sometimes the scenes become quite vivid it's almost scary…

This fic was formerly known as "Phantom Footsteps", I changed it coz as the story progresses in my head… betrayal seems to be the foremost theme so… oh well… as this plot just won't let me get proper sleep... I guess have to write it down… after writing the first two chapters of Phantom Footsteps it still won't let me rest… so here I am revising the whole thing and typing as much as my spare time will allow me… good thing I don't have classes today, so I can type all I want and let the ideas fly in my head… I'll be posting as many chapters as I can before exhaustion and reality do me in…

Forgive the language inconsistencies and glitches, I think I often sound like a cross between an nineteenth century romantic writer wannabe and a thrashy comic writer… I really need enroll in creative writing or something…

So let me take you inside this mundane world that I have the nerve to call imagination…

ODES OF THE BETRAYED

By KAGE KUROKAWA

Hope you guys read and review… it is really appreciated… : )


	2. Story Background

Disclaimer: Nope. Naruto is not mine. This plot is though…

ODES OF THE BETRAYED by Kage Kurokawa

Hi… for anyone interested, this is a simple background of Odes of the Betrayed (I know, I know… the title's not so original… but I do believe it fits…)

Oh, and this fic will run several parts, each part will have six to seven chapters alternating between 1st and 3rd person POVS (e.g. Part I is from 1st person, Part II is from 3rd, etc, etc.)

BACKGROUND: (for those interested)

Timeline: AV branching off from the arrival of the godaime… and about 9 years into the future.

Main Characters: Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino

Rough Summary: For almost six to seven years, five rogue ninjas of Konoha and one from Suna find themselves living in a harsh paradise called Phantom Country. Now a mission is bringing them face to face with the demons of the past that they have tried so hard to escape…

Note: 7-8 years have passed since the protagonists left their villages… they are officially tagged as fugitives or missing nins… all of which would mean certain death…but…

The Main Characters: Well, this is my version of how time changes people:

Now for the betrayed: Uzumaki Naruto's older, more responsible, but still with traces of his chirpiness, he also a bit darker and under a contract with Kyuubi after he was betrayed by Konoha. Gaara's more human most of the time, less psychotic (note the word: less) but goes ballistic (understatement!) when he encounters someone from his own village. Uchiha Sasuke is more mature, less power hungry after events of six years ago, and is a fugitive from Konoha 8 years prior. Aburame Shino (Shino is my fave!) is less stoic than before… he actually speaks here... he is blind after being betrayed by his clan and is now a special medic nin. Shikamaru Nara is not just an overly intelligent, cynical, lazy imp anymore… he is now an overly intelligent, cynical, lazy, womanizing imp. And Hyuga Neji, well, he can still be a pompous bastard but it's bit more tempered given his experiences, oh yeah he and Shikamaru are sort of having the numbers game… (chuckles!)

Other characters: Well a lot of the old characters are gonna be mentioned here… some of whom are gonna play big parts… there are a lot of new ones made up by yours truly too…

Pairings and relationships: Established NarutoGaara pairing/relationship (I'm interested in this pairing for some reason), Neji and Shikamaru are established non-exclusive… err… fuckbuddies… for lack of better term…may or may not develop into a full time relationship… Shino and Sasuke are… well, best friends for most part with a few (re: once a year) encounters… coz' Sasuke's generally a ladies' man here with a few glitches… will develop? Maybe, maybe not… I'm leaning towards the unconventional pairings here so… mentions and encounters of KakaIru… Jiraiya's still a pervert… an old pervert at that…

On techniques, jutsus, etc.: well some of the well known ones and some of my made up ones (chuckles)

Settings: The story will have three main settings…

On Phantom Country: Phantom Country inside my head is akin to "Sin City" Naruto-style but with a twist… Located near the outskirts of Earth Country and surrounded by five mountains on all sides with only one entrance accessible to foreigners via a cave path. This small, organized, autonomous territory is the site of everything… err… illegal… gambling, prostitution, drugs, black market, fugitives, from petty thieves to cold blooded psychopaths… the works… it also has the reputation of being an impenetrable fortress…

There are two levels in Phantom Country the Akamachi or "Red City" (where all the actions happen) it is located on the lush valley between the mountains (except on the Western area near the lake) and extends to one of the mountains where 'residents' build their homes... and the Shiromachi or "White City" (where all the boring administrative stuff goes on)… the White City located on the tallest mountain is divided into three areas: White Phantom Village: where all the politics and the technicalities of running the place happens; Gray Phantom Village: residence of ninjas in Phantom Country located on the two mountains on each side of the Akamachi residential village; and Black Phantom village where our heroes live: this is the residence of the special ninjas S-class levels, they are the special units that can only be dispatched by the leader, 'Shikage' (Deathshadow) himself and two other high-ranking administrators.

Almost all of Phantom country's shinobi are rogue nins or missing nins. But they are among the best. Especially its special nins in the Black Phantom village called the 'yuureinin' or Phantom Ninjas; they are reputed to be the best of the best and are only replaced when they are either dead or retired. The number yuureinin is fixed at 44 at any given time.

On Konoha: Well, Konoha has changed a lot since eight years ago. Tsunade died 7 years ago. Her successor enforced radical changes in the country but died at the present timeline. Jiraiya is 'forced' to leave his life as a 'hermit' and take the post of Hokage to bring back some order in the country which is threatened once more by Orochimaru and the stronger army from the Hidden Village of Sound.

On Suna: Suna is now held at the neck by the Akatsuki. The present Kazekage is a member of the Akatsuki. Forming a truce and a secret alliance with Orochimaru, the Akatsuki supports the moves on Konoha.

On other Villages and countries: yeah, well I'll explore the territory when I get there.

I'm tired of typing… so… the story begins on the next chapter…


	3. Prologue

ODES OF THE BETRAYED by Kage Kurokawa

Prologue: Of Blood and Fire

_A cloaked figure ran through the wooded hills far into the night. The scent of fear in the still nighttime air hung heavily that one could almost smell it. Heavy breathing can be heard amid the soft sounds of the nocturnal creatures lurking in the forest. Small twigs and dried leaves were crushed among quick yet heavy treads. Wearied legs unwillingly carry their equally tired owner as fast as they are able to… Just beyond the border, the figure thought… just over the wall of bamboos that marked the end of this god forsaken lands… and maybe then he could be free…_

_Maybe._

_He could vaguely see a small clearing just before him…he recognized it. Or so he thought. He'd been there before. Or had he? If only he could a light a fire. But it's much too dangerous. Scarcely three nights ago, he had rested on a root of one of the large trees by a warm fire on a similar surrounding. At that time, the clearing looked so inviting beneath a full moon. A good place to rest and watch the stars, before letting sleep claim his weary form. But now, it seemed to remind him of the terrible danger that he is in. It is a moonless and starless night. The black sky above him blanketed the world like a bottomless dark abyss. The small open area before him all of a sudden seemed like a prison walled by the tall, thick trees that almost looked impenetrable. _

_He was running blind. But he knew he could not stop to take a breather. His pursuers seemed to have eyes in the dark. Only a few hours more and he'll be safe…that's what he tells himself repeatedly. A few hours more…_

_Or so he prayed._

_He had known it was a mistake. As soon as he opened that scroll, his instincts screamed at him that he was going to his doom. But he had not been given any choice. All of them were not. Still, they had what they came for. His hands tightened their grip on the wrapped box that he's holding. _

_All he had to do now was to hang on and live. His two comrades had been killed the night before trying to buy him some time. And although he had seen much in his life, he could not remember anything so brutal and gruesome as the one he was forced to witness. _

_His pursuers are monsters, that's what they are… there are no other words to describe them. _

_And... Him…_

'_HE' is alive! May all the deities have mercy on his people! He had to warn them that the demon from their nightmares still lives. He dare not think about what might happen if… _

_He prays fervently that he might make it out. He is running for his life like a deer who is trying to escape a lion's den. All he could think of was getting out of this place and survive… See his beloved wife… his two little kids…he must warn them…_

_He wanted to live._

_It was not to be his fate… _

"Must you always play with your food?" an exasperated, tall, lean form clad in black and blue asked. His gaze fell to the figure sprawled in front of him. They had been tracking down this man for about a while and had him on their range for hours, before they finally took pity on him. There was blood all over the place. Blue eyes flickered for a bit with what seemed like pity before turning back to his companion with a blank look.

"It's been a while since I've had a bit of fun…" cold, ice green eyes stared back unblinkingly wiping the blood on his face with a gloveless hand. He was dressed in black mixed with the darkest shade of red. And he calmly sat down in the sea of blood and licked the crimson liquid that ran down his fingers. He looked like an angel of death reveling in his first kill… it was enchanting, in a twisted sort of way. "He wasn't very fun to kill."

"Must you do that?" his companion asked with a scolding tone. "That stain will be hard to get rid of you know."

"You do not wash my clothes." Was the quiet reply. Another sigh was heard.

"Are we done here?" Interrupted a voice from a third party who was perched lazily on a thick branch at a tree close by. Clad in black and dark gray, he watched his team mates with languid, bored eyes.

"Let's see what he's got here," said the one clothed in black and midnight blue bending over the dead man by his feet and turning him over. Once, he would have probably thrown up at the sight. Once, he would have never permitted this to happen. Once, he would have… he would have done a lot of things differently then…

He looked at his companion still sitting on the ground. "Can't you work on your targets with a little less mess for once?"

"He is from the Village of Sand." It was all that was heard in response as a pair of baby greens landed on the symbol etched onto a metal band a few feet away from the dead man's body. As if that should be sufficient enough to explain everything that had been done. "You know I vowed never to let them die painlessly."

There was silence. Knowing was one thing… But it did not make it any easier. And the other justshook his head. And went back to his task.

"Well wake me up when you done," called the man up in the tree. He finds the events dull and boring. Just like everything else.

"Whatever," muttered the busy one as he continued to rummage through the man's cloak. He found the box that he was looking for and pried it from cold, stiff hands. He gave it to the man still seated near him. "This is what we came for."

He then stood up and looked one last time at the mangled, lifeless body before him before sending it into flames.

"You should never have come here." He said in a low, empty voice to the body being consumed by the fire. "Coming here was a grave mistake, coming here to spy was a death sentence."

The blood-soaked figure stood up and turned away from the fire holding the box in his hands. The flames highlighted red, unruly, shoulder-length hair, tied in a ponytail. One almost couldn'tdistinguishwherethe red threadsended and where theflames began .

"Shikamaru." He spoke in an even tone.

One eye lazily peeked through a downcast lid. "You done? That's good I wanna go get some shut eye."

"We're taking this back."

"Must I go too?" Grumble.

"Yes."

"But Gaara-"

The red-haired nin already disappeared.

"Damn. Are you coming?" He called to the immobile figure standing on a bloodstained ground staring intently at the pyre.

"I'll be there. Go."

Nara Shikamaru rose up and studied his remaining companion for a second. Then he just shrugged and left.

The last man left behind continued to watch the dying embers for a moment. He, Uzumaki Naruto, whispered these final words to the ashes before fading into the night. "By this time, you people should've known better than to spy into Phantom country..."

End Prologue.


	4. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: Whatever I do Naruto will never, ever, ever be mine… how sad…

ODES OF THE BETRAYED

by Kage Kurokawa

PART I MIDNIGHT HAUNTINGS

Chapter 1: A Semblance of Peace (SHINO)

Hmmm…the air feels refreshing today. It seems like we'll be having a relatively fine weather. The water on the lake is quiet. At times like this, it would be clear and blue, reflecting the sky above it. This is a good time for a swim, someone told me once.

Maybe later.

I think I'll just go and sit on my favorite spot… and feel the tranquil environment that surrounds me.

This place gives me a sense of inner peace everytime I comehere on a fine day. A certain person tells me that I've found my own personal haven here. It's on this tall, old, and thick bamboo tree which grew unnaturally. Instead of shooting up wards, it bent itself like a rainbow towards the water. Its tip just touches the water's edge. It's the only bamboo tree on this part of the lake. Which is quite strange. I wonder if it gets lonely. There have been many odd tales regarding this single bamboo on the lakeside. I don't know it any of them are true though.

But people avoid this place for some reason. This placeis like taboo to the residents here. I do not understand why. I mean, with the type of people living here, you would think they'd know better than to listen to old wive's tales.

But it is just as well that people rarely come here. It's a good place tohang out and relax when you want to have some peace and quiet…

I always sit on the middle this particular bamboo tree that I grew fond of, at the highest part of its arch. I do sowith my hands on my lap and my feet dangling slightly off the ground. And sometimes, when I'm feeling nice, I let some of my kikai bugs out to enjoy the scenery with me. They need the exercise or so they tell me. But not today. Maybe tomorrow.

My reverie was interrupted as I felt a familiar chakra behind me. I hate it when he does that. He's one of the very few people that I cannot sense immediately until he's almost beside me. Without turning around I acknowledge him.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"You're late." I simply say. Hmmm. I think he picked up one of Kakashi sensei's bad habits.

"No. You're just early." He states me as he walks towards me. Sasuke's steps are light and barely there. He's so stealthy in his movements. You never hear him until he wants you to.

He sits beside me and we lapse into familiar silence for a while. Seven years of repeating the routine of sitting together in calm quietude every so often helps one get use to it.

And then the moment passes.

"Neji said he'll be meeting us here in an hour. He was summoned." Sasuke began.

"Ah." I say. That's all I really need to say. Sometimes our conversations are summed up in two sentences but we learned to understand each other quite well. Our friends think we have telepathy or something.

So Neji was summoned. It means that we will most probably have to go on a mission again. It's been a while since we had a mission. A month to be exact. Not that I'm complaining. It feels good to finally have a break after seven consecutive missions.

I felt a certain sense of agitation from the blue-haired nin beside me. He combed his fingers through his hair. The wind blew some of it on my face. Sasuke's hair had grown longer over the years. On the front, it is still parted to rest just under his chin. But on the back, his hair is always pulled back by a braid that went down to his waist.

Hmmm. He only combs through his hair when he is either irritated or something's bothering his mind.

"What is it?" I ask, always getting straight to the point.

"Team Eight had been summoned as well."

"I see."

So Team Eight had been called on as well. Why would they need two teams on a mission? It must be quite big, this task. They rarely send two teams together on one mission. And with Team Eight? It makes me think that it must have something to do with…

"I wonder why with Team Eight of all teams?" Sasuke thought out loud.

"Maybe… it's important." I answer with a cautious tone.

I think he caught on. He is a geniusfor a reason. Sasuke is frowning. I can tell. His face might seem unreadable to many people but you can always tell when he is frowning. You actually feel it rather that see it. I guess his thoughts are also taking the direction that mine took…

But it's not good to jump to conclusions before we get to the facts. So we just keep quiet.

A few moments later, Hyuga Neji arrives. I sense that he is frowning as well even with my backturned from him. I seem to have a talent for feeling people's frowns. His footsteps are light, yet they are somewhatslower than his usual pace. I think that something's going to happen alright. Did you know that Neji actually had redeeming qualities once you get to know him? Once you get to know him, that is. I've been wary of him at first, especially after what happened with Hinata. And after what happened to me…

Sasuke shifted beside me to face Neji. I, on the otherhand, stay as I am.

"We're going on a mission with Team Eight." He said simply. That's the comfort in this little team of ours. We usually never take the long way round when we speak our minds. "The specific details of this mission will be revealed tonight at the Hall."

The Hall.

If it will be at the Hall, it must be more than just a class A mission then. And to think that the mission standards here are much higher than what we were used to when we were just genins.

"Why are we working with Team Eight?" Sasuke asked. I don't know ifthat is a hint of aggravation or of excitement in his tone. I think I smiled.

"Because…" Neji trailed off suddenly as we all felt three familiar chakras close in at lightning speed. Ah… I started to moved towards the lake. I hear Neji sigh.

"Don't you want to work with us anymore Sasuke kun? I'm hurt…" a fake, sickly sweet voice asked as the owner made himself known. Together with his companions. Team Eight had arrived.

"Shut up dobe," was the automatic reply.

"So Team Three, it seems that we're gonna be stuck with you," another voice suddenly piped in. "This might actually get interesting."

Well he seemed to be in a carefree mood today, this infernally bored man.But I catch a tint of something off from the way he spoke.

I feel some of my bugs become a bit restless inside me at the presence of the third person it their company. Ah, but at least they've learned to tolerate him now. His

I hear them talk about something… but I've lost tracked somewhere between bloodstains and falling off the roof again…

I just stood there, facing away from the speakers, feeling the soft wind blow on my face. On my hair. And letting the lull of the voices take me back in time, when I can still recall what it was like to…

It'speaceful moments like this one that makes everything we do feel easier to bear. For a brief period, we can actually pretend that we are the children that we werein the pastand not the cold hearted killing machines that we were raised to be in this place. That's why this lake is our sanctuary. Here, we can be who we were once in a while. All six of us…

"Hey Shino." Hm. One of them is calling me. I think I know who. Not this again. He moves to where I was. But does not quite get close. Again.

I ignore him. As always.

"Shinooo." He called again in a sing song voice, his hand waving in front of my face like he usually does. This imp is really asking for it sometimes. He knows I'm more levelheaded and least likely to kill him than my two teammates. That's what he thinks. He said so. I don't know why he thinks that way. Well, he's always been more eccentric than the rest of us...

I don't move. But I feel a smirk making its way on my face.

"Shinoo!" He shouted by my ear and prepared to run. But before he could move away, I grabbed him by his collarand threw him into the water. There was a very noisy splash. I don't think he entered gracefully

"Itaii!"

I chuckle silently and hear the others laughing in the background. Ahh. Laughter is scarce to hear around these parts nowadays.

"You're not supposed to do that!" he sputtered as he gathered himself back onto dry land water dripping everywhere. "You were supposed to let me get away!"

"I'm blind Naruto. Not deaf or entirely useless." I pointed out. "I can sense every movement you make."

"Hmmphhh!" He pouts. He can be such a kid sometimes.

Uzumaki Naruto. Yes the Uzumaki Naruto.

He's changed so much these past years, but now and again there are moments like these when we could still see the traces of that playful and trying child that we once knew. But these become rarer every day. And are now marred with that dark aura that threatens to consume him. Like the darkness in every single one of us here…

It is for this few lighthearted moments that me and the others find a semblance of comfort in this new territory that we now call home. It has been our homefor the last seven years.

Phantom Country.

That's what they call this harsh paradise hidden in the middle of nowhere.

It's quite ironic how we ended up here. And beteamed up together nonetheless. Five rogue ninjas of Konoha and a psychotic one from Suna.

I arrived here with Sasuke and Neji six years ago. Quite by accident really. A year later Naruto, Shikamaru and Gaara appeared. It was a surprise for everyone. But not an unwelcome one. Ithad been good to see familiar faces, even when they broughtbackpainful memories. At least we can all be miserable together. At least that's what Naruto said. It was not entirely senseless.

We all left the Hidden Leaf Village for different reasons and yet wehad beenbrought together again inside this mysterious, dangerous yet beautiful country. We all live in a small place called Black Phantom Village.

I left Konoha after I became blind. I left the borders with Uchiha Sasuke.

Yes. The Uchiha Sasuke

Now that was unexpected. Who would've thought they'd see the day thatwe leave together when we barely spoke more than a few words to each other in the village? But fate wanted to intervene with our lives at that time.

Sasuke became a fugitive in Konoha.

But that story is not mine to tell.

All I can say is that, I was walking aimlessly and hopelessly inside this forest, somewhere just outside Konoha waiting for death to come to me. I ran away from the Aburame clan. Seeing nothing but darkness and with only once of my bugs to lead me, I wandered for several weeks with no direction and no purpose, until I literally bumped into the person that was the Uchiha heir.

The first thing he said to me was…

xxx

"_Watch where you're going!" I know that voice. Or at least I think I do. But he is not suppose to be here._

"_I can't. I'm blind." I just simply say._

"_Shino." He says. Getting up as if recognizing me for the first time._

"_Uchiha. Sasuke." I do the same. I don't know what to say. We're not exactly friends._

"_I heard you ran away." Ah. So he knows about what happened. _

"_And you're on the run." I have a flair for stating the obvious._

"_Yes I am." What do I say?_

"_Hmm."I have nothing more to say._

"_Aren't you gonna ask me if I did it?" He asks. Somehow I can feel his eyes studying me. _

"_It's none of my business. I could care less." I shrug. I start to walk away. I know I'm walking away because my kikai guide told me where away was supposed to be. I figured he wanted to be left alone. Apparently not._

"_Where are you going?" He seemed curious._

"_I don't know. I can't seem to find my way." I answered sarcastically. _

"_I can see that." He shot back._

"_And I can't." I replied, somewhat bitterly if I recall correctly._

"_Aren't you supposed to be infernally quiet?" Why won't he leave me alone? _

_I stopped._

"_Aren't you supposed to be not nosy." I turned to where my guide said he was._

"…"

"…"

_We laughed a bit. _

"_You wanna find a place to camp the night?" He invited. "If you don't mind a wanted man for company that is." _

"_Okay." Any company didn't seem so bad when one is miserable._

"_I found a spot that will do." He said._

"_Aren't they going to send Anbus on your tail?" I asked carefully as I followed his lead. _

"_They already think that I'm outside the village." He replied casually. But did I sense a certain sadness there?_

"_Where do you plan to go?" Iinquired after I sat down and leaned on a tree to rest._

"_I don't know." He paused. "Maybe I'll go seek out Orochimaru." _

"_Ah…" Oh well…_

"_I'll go find us some wood for fire." And off he went._

"_Okay." I said to the wind._

xxx

Our journey that ended here in Phantom Country started out that way. It was a peculiar way of starting a friendship… Sasuke never did went to Orochimaru. But there had been a time when…

"Shino…" I felt a hand shaking my shoulder lightly bringing me out of my memory. Sasuke.

"Yes?"

"You were lost somewhere again." I can feel a small smile in his voice. "The dobe and the others are gonna get something to eat together before we go up in the hall. Come with?"

"Hai." I can hear the voices and the footsteps of the others moving away from us.

I got up, and we both followed the rest of the guys to the nearby diner.

A mission is waiting for us after our meal.

I wonder why I have this unsettling feeling at the pit of my stomach?

END CHAPTER 01

A/N: Why Shino first? Coz he's my favorite… 'nuf said.


	5. Chapter 02

Disclaimer: Naruto: NOT mine… get over it already…

ODES OF THE BETRAYED

by Kage Kurokawa

Chapter 2 Broken Calm (SASUKE)

The Midori Mon Diner (Green Gate Diner) is quite empty when we arrived. Not surprisingly of course. This is the only dineraround this part of town. It's fairly a big, old place, obviously designed to cater to large groups of people, probably excursionists wanting to visit the lake in the olddays. But most people here don't bother to visit the lake regularly anymore, except maybefor the six of us.It had an evil reputation or something like that, which we all think is a laugh considering what people are doing in the main district.

Almost no one comes here to eat except for us and a few wayward travelers whose faces we only see once and never again. No one ever seems to return here other than our little band of nins. Too bad. The food here is somewhat cheaper and way better than that in the main Akamachi. Even I would willingly agree with Naruto on that.Although, it makes me wonder how the owner can keep running this business…

We take our usual table by the large windows. The windows here are always open andhad no locks. This is another strange thing about Midori Mon. It's like there are no security issues over here.

Sumire-san takes our usual order, and it was served thirty minutes later, fresh and hot, just the way everyone likes it. This establishment never fails to satisfy its customers.

However, this meal is different from the ones that we usually have.

Shino's awfully quiet. Quieter than what I'm used to. Not that many would notice. But I haven't heard even a single grunt from him all through dinner. Even that dobe and his womanizing teammate are unusually 'behaved'. This air of silence combined with the large, hollow environment makes things look bleaker than they really are. There is that unspoken tension in our table. It probably had to do with the upcoming mission. Something tells me that all of us are thinking along the same lines somehow.

We will be briefed in The Hall. And wewould be combining two teams together. That does not bode well. Not well at all. Even Neji's tense. Neji is never tense. Neji is an arrogant, self-assured bastard. I've never seen him like this in years.

Something's gonna happen tonight that could throw away everything we've worked so hard for these past years. I'd like to think that we've come so far… and now all our effortmight end up in vain.

I watched Neji stab at his steak for what would be the hundredth time. I watched Shino chew one shrimp for the last five minutes. I watched Gaara look out the window staring at whatI can only guess to be invisible flying pigs or something. I watched Shikamaru chew gum for dinner. But the final blow came as I watched Naruto stare at his food like it was something he cannot recognize. I've had enough. I lost my appetite and pushed my plate away. I stood up, dug into my pockets for some money and left. I felt eyes on the back of my neck. I walked out and went straight home.

Home is about fifteen minutes away from the lake at my normal nin pace, five when I'm in a hurry. I'm not in a hurry today.

Beyond the tall, narrow cedar trees,in the middle of the mountain, I reach this simple, two-story abode that I share with three other people: Shino, Neji and Shikamaru. Naruto and Gaara moved out two years ago and got a place of their own nearby for reasons not mine to disclose. It's not really any of my business. It had been a little lonely though, I must grudgingly admit. Naruto and Shikamaru are fun to watch when they are bickering over the smallest things. It's fun to annoy the dobe when I'm bored and vice versa. And the sight of Naruto teaching Gaara to be quite 'normal' is fairly amusing. But at the same time, it had been a good thing in the sense that here are no more screams that wake me up in the middle of my own tmares, and it had lessen the other noises that keep people awake in the middle of the night. I mean, it's hard to sleep when you have four people screwing each other's head off till early dawn under one roof. Now, there's only that lazy womanizing imp and our hormonally overloaded teammate. At least their current encounters onlyhappen occasionally, maybe out of respect for Shino and me. Well, more for Shino I believe. I don't think they respect me that much.

This houseonce belonged to the former Team Three. But since they are dead, and we took their place, the Shikage thought it best to give us their old dwelling. We've been living here for four years now. The house had five rooms, four of which are on the second floor. My room is the one by the stairs. Speaking of stairs, we have another loose plank.

It's a wonder how four single men could keep this place livable. Well, I guess being geniuses had its perks. Shikamaru devised a plan that divided the chores accordingly and fairly. But on the whole it's Shino who runs the household. Don't ask me how he does it in his condition. I don't know. All I know is that he does a very thorough job at it. Except the kitchen. We never let Shino in the kitchen except to make tea. Boiling water is all that we can trust him with in that area of the house. Shino and kitchen just do not mix well. He maybe a fine medic nin who can brew the most complicated medicines and poisons, but his cooking tastes like one of his experiments… I shudder everytime I think about that one time when we were force-fed with his cooking. I believe even Naruto turned blue. And that's saying something as that blond-haired idiot could almost digest anything. I guess he had his limits.

I slumped into my neatly made bed onto my back staring at the ceiling. Evening comes outside the window. It must be around six thirty now. Shino re-made my bed again, I noticed. I often arrange my bed in the mornings, but my best friend often insists in his own quiet way that I don't do it properly. Shino can be so painfully precise sometimes, you often forget that he's blind.

Speaking of the devil, I hear the soft click of my door opening. I don't need to turn around to know who it is. He is the only one who dares approach me when I'm in one of my moods. He sits in one of the wooden chairs across my bed and just stays still and silent.

It is anotherone of our littlerituals over the years when I'm in this disposition. The other's presence alone more than makes up forall the comforting words that people usually say under these circumstances.

I sigh. It's the only sound that can be heard in the quiet room.

"We must prepare for the mission," my companion tells me carefully. It's strange how his soft-spoken words affect me sometimes. It's as if the barriers just come crashing down and release all the floods of emotions inside me. Gaara's done it once, Itachi as well. But they only brought out the anger inside. Naruto also did it. More times than I can care to count. But he just rubbed me off the wrong way somehow and most of the time,everything just comes out clumsy and unbidden and awkward. Naruto's like that annoying little brother that you can't get rid of because you know that deep down you do care. Shino's more like an older brother, even if he is younger in age and by no means like Itachi, he's someone who just listens quietly and lets you sort out all your frustrations and thoughts as much as you would like. He knows perfectly well when to intervene and what to say without really interrupting you.

"I don't think I want to go on this mission," I began. "I have a really bad feeling about what might happen tonight. I believe everyone else feels the same way."

"After all this time," I continue getting up. "Why now? I've made it this far. We've all made it this far, so why now?"

I wanted to shout out loud but had to restrain myself. "I don't understand why the Shikage would do this. He's never sent any nins on this type of mission. It's an unspoken rule."

I look at my silent companion and saw his mouth curl slightly into a frown. I can feel him contemplating my words. He stood up and walked towards me. Even though he cannot literally see me, I can feel as if his eyes are on me looking deep into my core. Upon reaching me, he kissed my forehead gently, before walking away.

"You've made it this far Uchiha…" those were his parting words.The meaning behind them isspecial...I am reminded of the first time I heardhim speakthem…

xxx

_I watched as Neji slumped into the ground, battered and bleeding. Shino and I were the only ones left standing. But Shino is badly injured as well. His right arm is hanging limply and broken in several places. I was breathing heavily but am not doing as badly as my teammates. Although, I think I broke a rib or two._

_Our opponent is saving me for last. _

_After all, I am his brother…_

_I stood there unmoving, rooted on the spot like I was when I first encountered Orochimaru._

_Itachi focused on Shino as his next target. Using his sharingan, I knew that Shino wouldn't have the chance even if he exhausted all his bugs. He is too injured to create the proper defenses. We both know that we're not strong enough to face Itachi in our condition. We didn't expect him to show up in this part of the world of all places._

_We had just come from training. It is our first year living here in Phantom Country after a year of wandering around. We are undergoing training to be of chuunin ranking here. This place doesn't have a ninja academy at the moment, though plans are being made. This is after all a city of outlaws. The genins in this area were of chuunin rank in their old villages. It's much more difficult to be a chuunin in this land than it was in our former village. Chuunins here are like the jounins in most countries. There are very few jounins here. Phantom Country's jounins areequal toS-rank type nins._

_We were good enough to pass the genin qualification exams on our second month here. Genins are assigned to police Akamachi and make sure that each of the factions are kept in line.My companions andIfound it dull and boring after a time. Usually, we deal with resolving petty murders and faction brawls in the city. Or guarding the bigshots of the different groups, keeping them alive to prevent the ever-existing tension blow over into a full-scale war. The pattern is tiresome even after only a few months. _

_Our goal was to become the strongest ninjas here. And so we must do our best to climb up the ladder._

_To be chuunin in Phantom Country you have to find your own jounin instructor. With the scarcity of jounins in this area, we werelucky tofind one that was willing enough to instruct us four months ago. He is not ordinary Gray Phantom Village jounin but one that belongs to Black Phantom Village, home of the 'Seiei'(elite) or 'Yuureinin (phantom ninjas)as they are known to outsiders. They are the elite units directed only by the top three leaders of these lands. _

_Our sensei belongs to the Kage Seiei or the shadow elite. A division of the Seiei that can only be commanded by the Shikage himself. His name is Hatake Hyou. Sounds familiar?_

_Well, it turns out that Hyou sensei is alsoformerly from Konoha. What a coincidence. Or maybe not._

_Hyou sensei isvery tough on us. Our deal is that we will be chuunins in no time, but we must not under any given circumstances, complain. He always gives us very rigid training schedules which usually leaves us so drained at the end of the day that all we can do is go home, eat a light meal, and go to bed. _

_It was after one of these rigoroustrainings, which by some miracle was less intense than last time because senseihad beencalled to the Hall for some last minute instructions, that Neji, Shino and I decided go to Akamachi for a breather after weeks of not being able to do anything but train, eat, bathe, and sleep. Along the way, we were accosted by the least expected and least welcomed person in my life…_

_I don't know why he was here, but I don't believe it's to kill me. I don't think he was expecting to see me here as well. But like always, we could never avoid a violent confrontation, as the mere sight of Itachi brings my blood way above boiling point, no matter how tired I was. _

_Being young, reckless, temperamental and tired is not a very good combination when engaging in battle. It places one at a total disadvantage. I learned this the hard way and at the cost of nearly losing two of my closest comrades._

_I watched as Shino fall alongside Neji bleeding more profusely than last time. Itachi comes closer with the intent of finishing them off. Until I threw a kunai at his direction, my limbs were weak from fatigue and fear. My… brother… I loath to call him that… shifts his hard red gaze on my direction and poses toattack. I take all ofhis blows directlyas all my defenses are down. _

_I feel blood rising from my mouth and more pain from my already battered body. He is playing with me. He wants to imprint my weakness in my memory. To feel every punch, every kick, every hit until I'm numb. I can't retaliate. I hear a faraway shout in the background and felt my attacker plant a rough kiss on my lips before my world went black._

_All I remember is opening my eyes some minutes later, with a very obscure image of Shino above me saying something I cannot understand until I felt soft lips graze my forehead and the last few words reached my ears. "You've made it this far Uchiha…"_

xxx

I learned later that Hyou sensei went looking for us to tell us that he will be gone a few days and that we were to follow his new training program, much to our dismay. He arrived as my brother was in the process ofbeating the life out of me, and Itachi, seeing one the Yuureinin in full mission uniform, kissed me and left. Shino, whose right arm was broken, woke up after his Kikai replenished some of his chakra, and Neji regained consciousness after a few minutes,but hehad sustained some internal injuries aside from his wounds. This happened a few months before Naruto and his company arrived here. That event changed the lives of three people. Shino, Neji, and I. It was then that we decided that we will become one of the Seiei. It's also what made Shino decided to be a special medic nin.

Six months later, we became chuunins. After another year, we were jounins. And on our fourth year, we were admitted to the ranks ofSeiei after their Team Three had mysteriously disappeared.

We had shed a lot of sweat, blood, and tears just to reach where we are right now. We had to sacrifice a lot of things to make it here. Why should I let the ghosts of my past affect me like this? We've made it this far…

As I watch the door of my room close softly behind my best friend, I sighed.

It's time to find my mission uniform. I believe Shino had it ironed last week.

END CHAPTER 02

A/N: Shino is domesticated… tsk. tsk. tsk.


	6. Chapter 03

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine… sigh…

ODES OF THE BETRAYED

By Kage Kurokawa

Chapter 03 Chink in the Dam(NARUTO)

Sasuke walked out on us at dinner. That bastard can be so overdramatic sometimes. Shino followed him a bit later.

Like we'd never expect that. They can be so predictable sometimes. I really wonder if they're "just friends" as they claim. It is the oldest excuse in the world. Really.

Then again,I guess I couldn't really blame Sasuke for bailing out on us like he did. Even if we didn't know the details yet, this upcoming mission is weighing heavily on everyone's minds.

Including Gaara's.

He's been staring at nothing again. Even after we got back home to change he's been rather absent minded.

Gaara and I live about five minutes away from Sasuke and the others, in a small house thatI try with the best of my abilities make livable for the both of us. We used to live with the guys until two years ago. Kyuubi and Shukaku decided that it will be for the best. Because then, we wouldn't bother the others when the nightmares come or when our demon counterparts decide to… errr… mate.

Yes, yes. Kyuubi and Shukaku can be horny little devils sometimes. No, make that most of the time. They've started to go at it years ago, a few weeks after Gaara rescued me and Shikamaru. Not that we could do anything about it really. Kyuubi ranted at me that he's been without a mate for ages trapped inside my pathetic human form and thathe needs to get laid. He told me, wearing that really creepy grin that makes my blood run cold every time i see it, these exact words: "I don't care if it's male or female or of whatever variety as long as it's a demon that I can fuck. I just hope it can handle me." Those were his words, not mine.

And people tell me I'm quite crude.

Of course, I spent weeks fighting this pervert living inside me. But after two weeks, I just found myself waking up, buck naked in the middle of a forest with various bite marks and bruises, and with an equally clothless Gaara draping an arm across my chest. The sleeping redhead seemed to be more or less in the same state as I am. I saw uprooted trees and lots of broken timber lying all around usbut Ican't recall how on earth that happened. Then I find myself mortified at seeing Shikamaru standing over us with a wide smirk on his face and silently chuckling. Bastard. The first words that came out of his mouth were: "You were too loud last night.You didn't let me sleep. I think you successfully managed to scare off the forest creatures around here though."

That will always be one of the most embarrassing scenes of my life. Shikamaru used to tease me about it when he got the chance.

So that's how our horny demons got together. Gaara and I learned to accept that as we went along.

Well, now Gaara and I are bond mates as well. In lieu of rings, we both wear identical silver armbands locked by each other's chakras. It's one of Shino's ingenious inventions actually. That guy's pretty creative.

Anyway, I'm all done up, complete with my gears and accessories. Gaara's still in the bathroom. I prepared his stuff on the bed. There are times when he becomes too lost in his thoughts that he often forgets to bring things that he might need. Not that he really needs these stuff... the kunais and the shurikens, and others. It's more like the principle of the thing really.

I've been trying to teach him how to have a semblance of normalcy all these long years and it has been slowly paying off. Like now, he knows how to be more polite to people. I say this because he does not kill that random, unfortunate person that accidentally bumps into him on the streets after I told him that it's just not done! He also developed some taste in food like… ramen, of course. I also taught him that just because Shino's cooking looks and tastes like that crappy food he used to eat during missions for his old village, it doesn't make it edible!

But on top of it all… I taught Gaara how to love. Just as he taught me what it means to love. Yeah, yeah. It's getting corny and sappy I know. But it's the truth. We don't voice it out in the open. In fact I think we've only said the L-word once in the past six years that we were together. But it does not imply that we meant it any less.

I've changed a lot over the years. All of us did. I'm no longer that hyperactive kid who smiled at the world despite all the pains inflicted on his worn out spirit. He grew up to be a more somber person with occasional bouts of insanity in the presence of friends and has an alter ego that would make any sane person squirm…

Gaara came out of the bathroom half naked. He looks really sexy strutting around wearing only his tight, black mission pants. His shoulder length hair is damp from his shower and sticking at the back of his neck and his bangs fall all over his forehead covering his tattoo. Water droplets trickle down his lean, but slim frame. Damn, I feel my uniform shrink several sizes. It should be a crime to look that sexy after a bath.

Kyuubi stirs inside me…

_Your toy looks hot, little boy._

_Shut up you perverted old fox._

_Can I have a go at him?_

_No._

_I won't hurt him… much._

I groan and ignore that perverted fox. He always teases me at the most inopportune of moments.

Gaara stares at me with a small, albeit lecherous grin on his face. Damn.

"Is something wrong?" He asks with this low, almost husky voice.

"Err…no." I almost squeaked.

He laughed. Yes, Gaara learned to laugh as well. Not that creepy kind of laugh from ten years back. But a real human sounding, melodious laugh. Usually at my expense though.

He shrugs on his dark crimson tank top and jacket.

"We have a mission," he points out before giving me a small kiss.

Tease.

I pull at him and gave him a long, deep and wet one that left both of us breathless. Ha! Score for me!

'Screw the mission.' I wanted to tell him. It took almost all my self restraint not to pounce on him.

But we are going to the Hall.

The Hall.

Being summoned at the Hall always means a very serious mission is up. We are of the Seiei, the yuureinin, the special elite ninjas of Phantom Country for three and a half years now. But this is only the third time that I'm going to step in the Hall. The Hall is located at White Phantom Village and is only used by the Kage Seiei, the top eleven Seiei of Phantom country who took orders only from the Shikage and answerable to him alone. We Seiei are very limited in number. Only forty-four all throughout the country. I used to dream of being a leader. But I don't think I'd want to lead this land.

Taking the shortest route to the hall, we met Neji and Shikamaru. They were quietly arguing over something. Probably over who got the most number of women or men this week. Kyuubi rudely calls them our resident sluts. But really that damn fox had the nerve to speak! After all those times he used my poor human body to screw his own mate senseless without asking my permission!

He doesn't really understand what's going on with those two. If he does, well, he's not letting me know it. Sure, Shikamaru goes in and out of relationships that never lasts over a week, and Neji changes partners almost as often as he changes his clothes, but I often like to think that it's their way of dealing with their own pain.

I remember Gaara commenting something out of the blue one day, about our friends' relationships: Shino and Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji. He said that both pairs are bonded similarly, whether in friendship or in a relationship: they accept each other as an integral part of their lives but they cannot seem to consciously grasp that despite all the changes that they have been going through, the only constant thing that they cling to at the end of each ordeal is each other.

Whendid myGaara become so observant?

During the first few months that we arrived here, things were pretty strained between Gaara and Team Three. Back then, Gaara wasstill somewhat aloof. And rude. And irrational. And volatile. And Sasuke and Neji were still a bit of the cold, arrogant, temperamental bastards that they were once. They still are. But everything's cool now.

Over the years we allgot toknow what each has gone through more or less. A complicated friendship was formed among us and when we all lived together in one house for two years, we've become some sort of a family that most of us had never known. We became brothers. Our experiences bound us together. And we had an unbreakable agreement amongst ourselves.

All six of us are scarred in one way or another. It's not an excuse or justification for the mess that we make in our present lives but it helps us understand why each person acts the way he does.

Kyuubi is silent when I confide to him my observations. He just usually listens to me before making some snide or lewd comments that really destroys the whole solemn atmosphere. But I really believe that this nine-tailed demon really listens to me when I converse with him. He told me once that he wanted to understand more about 'human creatures' through me and I told him that I'd like to get into his head some time as well. Me and Kyuubi have formed a strange partnership over the years. We have a pact. A blood contract that was made after the incident eight years ago… shortly before 'baasan was killed and after Sasuke escaped and Shino ran away from… the village…

I still have these moments when I can't bear to say the name… Konoha.

There was a time when I would have done anything for that village. That all my dreams consisted of being the best leader it will ever have in the future. I'd give my life for the sake of that village. But people change when they wake up one dayand find that theyhad beenthrown to the wolves by those that they had sought to protect. . . Tsunade 'baasan watched over me carefully, but after her death everything that had been slowly going downhill crashed…

It was a bitter awakening for me. Baasan was dead. Sasuke was gone. Ero Sennin went away to who-knows-where? Sakura was bitter. Kakashi sensei had been sent on a long mission. Iruka sensei was still much too traumatize for his own good. Hinata lost her father and was tasked to keep her clan together. I had no one left. And then the elders delivered the death blow that killed all my feelings for this village that had sustained me all through the years… they, together with the new Hokage…

Owww. My thoughts were interrupted as I collided head first with a particularly low tree branch. Thinking too much isn't done when one is traveling fast paced in the woods after the sun has already set.

Gaara stopped and turned back. He looked at me with a blank expression but with concerned green orbs.

I signaled at him to go on as I gathered myself for a second, before catching up.

To brush off what just happened, I asked Neji where his teammates were.

Neji told us that Sasuke and Shino went ahead of them. The Hall is about twenty minutes away from our house as we travel at our present speed. It is in the other mountain after all. I saw Gaara shook his head a bit but said nothing.

As a three-story white, stone building thatwe knew to be the Hall greeted our sight, we all slowed our pace. The heart White Phantom Village is eerily quiet at night. All administrative duties are done in this place. And the offices here closes at around five in the evening. So most places here are virtually empty nowalthough by no means unguarded. Shiromachi anbus are on duty here twenty-four/seven hidden in strategic locations.

You'll always know when you've reached the White Phantom Village of Shiromachi because all the buildings here are made of white marble, a sign that Phantom country is indeed rich. Upon entering the Hall, we find Shino and Sasuke sitting at the chairs in the receiving area. Seeing that all parties had arrived, an overly perky receptionist greeted us.

One of the basic things a ninja must learn is that not all things are always what they seem. This is especially true here in Phantom Country. This pretty, innocent looking receptionist is actually an S-class Anbu who specializes on spider web traps using unique threads that can decapitate anyone in a second. I know, coz' I've seen her in action the last time I was here. She is called Amai (Sweet). And underneath her mask, she is anything but sweet. Anyway, Amai directed us to go to the third floor Hall.

That simple instruction made the slightly tense atmosphere become undeniably thick. The third floor Hall is used only for the most urgent and most sensitive S-class missions, and is reserved exclusively for the Kage Seiei. We are only normal Seiei, except for Gaara who was once invited but 'politely' declined.

As the big doors of the third floor Hall opened, our anxieties were confirmed.

Inside the wide hall, standing beside the Shikage, are my two former teachers…

Hatake Kakashi and that ero sennin…

Master Jiraiya.

End Chapter 03

A/N: What have i done now...


	7. Chapter 04

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

A/N: I wonder why nobody's reviewing this… is this really that bad? Sigh… oh well… I hope I get at least one review… it makes me wonder whether I should just write this story down in a notebook and leave it there… but for some reason I just feel compelled to type this down… what do you think?

Maa, maa… oh well… it's good to see this posted despite everything…

I think 7 years with the gang is enough to make Gaara a bit more humane than before… less headaches… but not totally normal… (chuckles).

Here is Gaara's reflection on his companions…

Odes of the Betrayed

By Kage Kurokawa

Chapter 04 Crimson Reflections (GAARA)

I hate these meetings. I hate this hall. I hate listening to ramblings of Shikage's clients.

I curse the people of Suna. I curse my pathetic childhood. I curse the tattoo on my forehead.

I regret making that promise to Temari. I regret leaving things unfinished. I regret a lot of things…

The moment that we entered the hall, I witnessed a change in the aura of my companions. From tense to surprise to anger then to a strange calm.

There in front of us, standing beside the Shikage was a Konoha Jounin with white-gray hair. I've seen him before. He used to be Naruto's team leader. I think his name's Kakashi. Beside him is another man. He looks older, around in his late fifties or more, with a broad frame and long white hair. He looks strong, but there is something odd about him. His emblem is also that of Konoha... Naruto seems to recognize them both. Maybe he's that perverted hermit that he told me about.

It's been quite a while since I've seen everyone asagitated as this. There had been signs all day. From the moment that Shikamaru knocked on our door and told us what little he could about this mission.

And now everything was confirmed.

It meant that our business had something to do with Konoha.

Konoha is a name rarely spoken among us. It's strange that when I first met these guys, they had been more than ready to die for that village. In the early years, I used to wonder what happened to change all that. I got my answers as time went by.

I am in no position to judge them or their village. It was none of my business, in any case.

I stood quietly and observed the scene unfolding before me.

I noticed the change in expression from the two elder ninjas of Leaf. Surprise? Relief? Frustration?

The room remained silent.

The Shikage motioned for us to approach. He was, as always, robed in black, wearing the traditional half-mask of his. Nobody really knew what he looked like, except maybe for some of the Kage Seiei… and me. And probably Sasuke as well. He gives us that calculating look that I believe he enjoys giving people, studying them. He told me that we have a similar look when scrutinizing people. I don't know what to say about that. At first glance, when I look at most people, I usually try to think of what would be the easiest way to kill them. Or how they would look when they are dead… I'm trying to break the habit now. Naruto said that it was unhealthy. Nowadays, I only do this with some random stranger.

The Shikage's eyes are red, reminding me of Uchiha Sasuke's Sharingan eyes. But his pupils change color, for what purpose I do not know for sure.They are cat-like and can expand to cover almost all ofthe retina or narrow into very thin strips. I noticed this when I'm fighting with him. I seldom fight with him now because of the number of missions that my team is getting.

He was rumored to be the best and most cunning, if not thewisest, shinobi in these lands.

I'm not so sure about that. But he is a very powerful opponent. Just the way I likemy adversaries.He usually beats me in our sparring matches. Most of the time though, it's only because I'm letting him, observing him, and learning from him. He knows this as well. But he never says a word. After all, Shikage is training me to be his successor.

But I don't want to lead this place. I don't want to be that high up in the ranks. I don't want to be Kage Seiei without my team. The only thing I want right now is my revenge. And I'm going to get it.

I see thatall my companions' composures regained in just a second. All the years spent in this accursed place had taught us to rein everything in and keep our wits in every situation.

As I've mentioned, I developed a hobby of watching the people around me and learning from them. Ever since that first eye-opening fight with Naruto after the chuunin exams ten years ago, I've been interested in figuring out people like they are puzzles. It has beena secret habit of mine. Of course, I've been analyzing my enemies for years, how they fight, how to get them mad, how to defeat them. And kill them. But after my epiphany, I wanted to know more about people because I wanted to learn how to live. I've never really known what life is about, except to fight, and kill, and survive. Naruto had pointed out that there was much more to life than what I've been doing all my existence. He told me once that a person can only kill so much, and after a time, it's gonna get boring and tiresome. Ever since he'd been in my company, I've gained a lot of insights on how much I was really missing out. In studying people, their routines, their personalities, their pasts, their emotions… I get some idea on how to approach things and situations that I have been totally unfamiliar with. Mostly about tolerance, some useful manners, friendship, trust, family and…

My favorite subjects these past seven to eight years had been the five young men that I came here with. I've met them all about ten years ago, at the Chuunin exams in their former village. We all started out on the wrong foot. I had fought two of them in all animosity. And look at us now. I like observing them as much as I can, because at some level we are all alike. Children of pain and cruel fate.

But we all deal with our circumstances differently. Or do we really?

I fall behind the group some paces trying to gauge what I can from their bodies' movements. I see Neji approach the Shikage first. He walked straight and steady and he held his head up regallylike royalty. His face held no emotion, save for one or two threadlike veins on the side of his forehead, barely visible, but there nonetheless. His long waist length hair followed his every movement.

Hyuga Neji. When I first met him here in Phantom country, we rarely had anything to do with each other. He would ignore me and I would ignore him. And that suited us just fine. I always had to bite somescathing retorts every time he opened his mouth back then. Until Naruto forced us to 'be nice to each other'. He is a genius and he knew it. He had been arrogant and would treat almost everyone as if they were beneath him. Well, he is still quite haughty and treats many people, like his one-night stands, as he would used rags. Neji never has any 'conquest', as Naruto calls it, that lasts over one encounter. Except for Shikamaru. He is not hard to look at, so it's no wonder people from both sexes fall for him. As a ninja, he usually focuses on building up his own strength, and improving his skills. He is a very good sparring partner for me. As a friend, he is very protective and loyal to our little group, he is often level-headed and has a nasty temper when irritated, but he does not go ballistic like Sasuke. He is too serious most of the time. He is, as Naruto termed it- the most stiffed-back bastard among us. We did, however, discover a lighter side to him, when we were all living together. Like the rest of his team, he is quiet and straight to the point. The mute squad, Naruto calls them. Yet among the three, he is the most vocal and always the first to voice out his opinions. He used to be cursed with a seal that made him a puppet of his clan. But Shikamaru and Shino found a way to break it three years ago.

Next in team three, after Neji, there is Shino. Shino is the most silent in our little party. He rarely talks much. He is often underestimated by everyone. Partly because he looks harmless, and is blind. Most people think he is the weakest in team three. They couldn't be more wrong. He is at par with the other two. Neji and Sasuke may rival each other for leadership, but everyone knows that it is Shino who keeps his two teammates in line so that they wouldn't kill each other. He is most indispensable, being the best medic nin and tracker around, thanks to his bugs. He usually spends most of his time in the lab or at the lake. After Naruto, he is probably the second 'nicest' person in our group, always looking out for everyone in his quiet way. He has this subtle way of fussing on us andhe makes the best listener. He is the most clearheaded person I know and rarely ever loses his temper. Save one time...He is also the most sealed off among us and had been the most difficult to figure out… it seems that only Sasuke can truly do that. He was wary of me when we first met and I made his bugs quite unstable, but we're fine now. In fact, I owe him for this nice armband I'm wearing.

Then there's Sasuke. The heir of the Uchihas. He is a gifted ninja. A genius warrior. Or so everyone says. Over the years, he has learned and mastered every technique that the Sharingan can offer. After all, he learned from the best… an Uchiha cast off from years ago, who became a special Anbu in White City. This man trained him a few years back before the said Anbu was poisoned. Sasuke is a strong, stubborn, power driven, vengeance-lusting ninja. Just like me. That is why we understand each other perfectly. Even more than me and Naruto. Because we breathe for the same reasons. We both know what it's like to starve for the blood of those that made us who we were. I can always talk to him and expect him to really know what it's like… the rage, the lust, the unbridled hatred… and not feel guilty about it. We both had known what felt like to completely lose all control and loving every minute of it. Shino tempered him nowadays and manages for most part to calm him down every time he's out of it. But mostly it's because the seal on his neck is gone now. Again, Shino and Shikamaru take the creadit for finding a way to destroy it four years ago. Like me, Sasuke is also a candidate for Shikage's successor. And like me, he doesn't want to have anything to do with it.

First up on my team, Team Eight, is Shikamaru. It must be noted that for the ninjas in White, Gray and Black Phantom Villages, Seiei Team Eight has a very ominous ring to it. Our team is rumored to be the most brutal of all ninja teams. After all, what can one expect from a team with two demons out of three in it? It's good that we have Shikamaru Nara on our team. He may seem to bethe lazy, easygoing, good-for-nothing sleepy head, as Naruto describes him, but he is one of the sharpest ninjas I've ever met. Shikamaru, like Shino reins his often out-of-control teammates. You see, when we do class A to class S missions, me and Naruto don't fight. We let our counterparts fight. Shikamaru just keeps watch and uses his shadow manipulation technique to pull us back to reality. This technique of his had gotten stronger with time and can now manipulate a whole platoon of jounins in one go. It is not enough to really stop me or Naruto, but it is enough to jolt us back to ourselves. We gave him our permission to do this when needed. Shikamaru is often easily bored with everything and has the attention span of a fly. But he is very intelligent. Together with Shino, they make a formidable team in figuring out how to break cursed seals or form team strategies. He always leaves Naruto frustrated when they play shogi. But Shino is also a noted womanizer. Naruto doubts that there's any woman left in the red district of Akamachi that he hasn't bedded yet. And having avery short attention span, his relationships last only from about thirty minutes to a week at most. He and Neji, however,have a very complicated, casual sexual relationship. They deal in bets and games I'm not really familiar with. Norwould like to know about it. Well, it's none of my business anyway.

Then there's Naruto. Naruto is one of the most complex individuals I've ever known. He and I are more or less equal when it comes to strength. He could very well be an easy candidate for Shikage but the current Shikage said that he is still too 'softhearted' to take that position. Like me, he's got a fiend trapped inside his body. Literally. But unlike me, he's learned to appreciate everything he's been given. He's had a hard life, but still, he smiled amidst his pain. He knows what its like to be judged, to be feared, to be seen for what people think he was and not who he was. We are the same in this respect. He knows about the loneliness and the pain. The frustration and the anger. The need to prove that he is with purpose. He never makes excuses for his failures or his mistakes though. He's always determined to show the world that he can make his dreams come true. I owe him a lot. Through him, I finally acknowledged that I am much more than a killing machine. I owe him for showing me how to appreciate life, even the silliest aspects that I used to find pathetic and disgusting. Like developing a taste for ramen, relaxing at a hot spring, or falling asleep on someone's lap. It is because of him that Shukaku gave me lesser headaches, and the bloodlust subsides every now and then because Kyuubi occupies his time. And Naruto says that it's for the good of everyone.

Naruto alsohelps me deal with my nightmares. And I help him deal with his. Over the years, they don't haunt the both of us as often as they do. He is the closest person in my life right now as I am to him. The other four people in our group know that very well. And they support and respect that. What started out as a frenzy, frustrated tryst begun by our demon residents ended up as an unbreakable bond between two individuals. So,I can attest that demons do fall in love.

I am not afraid of this… emotion that I feel for him anymore. I asked Neji about this 'feeling' way back and he told me not to let it go. I asked Sasuke about it and he said that he sincerely wished he would be able to feel it once in his life, before proceeding to threaten me with slow mutilation if I hurt one of his best friends. Then, I asked Shikamaru and he just slapped my back and called me a lucky bastard. I also asked Shino, who just smiled at me and wished me luck. Finally, I told Naruto, who just laughed and kissed me breathless. He told me that the feeling is returned. I remembered not getting much sleep that night.

On the whole, aside from the gruesome missions, I could say that I have a fairly normal life here. I am calmer than I've ever been. I have a semblance of a family that I've never known, even if it is a complex one. Our group keeps to ourselves mostly because even this place of runaways and fugitives and murderers and the banes of society, we are outcasts. Powerful and special we may be, but it is exactly because of these traits that we do not belong. And it is because of these qualities that we have to fight for survival ever so often. We trust no one here but each other.

Though I may hate this place, I am content to be where I stand. In the company of people I learned to trust implicitly over the years.

Trust.

It had been so hard to give. But I learned that I could trust these five people with me here. I could trust them with my back at any given situation.

I could trust Shikamaru not to let me get too far when Shukaku's out.

I could trust Neji to give me a good sparring lesson every now and then.

I could trust Sasuke to understand my actions more than anyone here.

I could trust Shino with my body when I am injured.

I could trust Naruto with… everything.

My musings are interrupted as the long moment of silence is broken by Neji's voice…

End Chapter 04

A/N: hmmm... boring chap huh? just getting inside someone's head... why he left Sand Village is for the mission parts... Part I is all about getting to knowthe all over again...

oh well, on to the next...


	8. Chapter 05

Disclaimer: Naruto? Not Mine.

Odes of the Betrayed

By Kage Kurokawa

Chapter 05 THE MISSION

"We are here for our mission." Hyuga Neji declared in a smooth, clear voice belying the inner turmoil that he is feeling at the sight of the two nins from his former village.

"Ah yes. Your mission. I believe you've met these gentlemen here by my side." The Shikage stated.

No response but for a few nods.

"This is Hatake Kakashi of Konoha. And the Shichidaime, Master Jiraiya." Their leader introduced.

Shichidaime?

The Shikage continued.

"They are here to call for our aid. You see, Konoha and Phantom Country had a secret and non-irrevocable pact with the last Shikage. It was agreed that Phantom country will answer one plea for help from Konoha with its fullest strength and vice versa."

Turning to the Shichidaime he said, "These two teams are among the best of our best. They could wipe out a whole village of jounins in less than a day. I know that they may have come as a surprise for you but they are what I can offer. I believe that they could very well have a big advantage with the terrain among other nins here. What do say Hokage?"

Jiraiya looked thoughtful for a while. It's been so long since he had seen any of this young men. They had been mereboys back then. And they were wanted. For the wrong reasons. His opinion did not matter. He had to think about the village.

"They are either missing nins or were named fugitives in Konoha. All our ninjas were given a kill on sight order for these people." The Hokage countered. He did not approve of that order. But it was a custom of the his land.

"Ah. Then you will be wasting your time, because in such encounters, none of my nins will end up dead. Of that I can assure you." The Shikage has avery strong confidence in his nins. It can be quite irritating most of the time.

"I do not think they would want to come back to Konoha in any case." Kakashi supplied. The white-haired jounin was surprised to see two of his prized pupils here as well as some of the best genins Konoha has ever seen, not to mention that crimson haired demon from Suna.

"They are my soldiers now." The leader of Phantom country replied. "And they are professionals. They do what is required of them. And they do it more than very well. They always finish their missions. They leave no loose ends. I have no more yuureinin to spare as my own personal charges are out on sensitive missions. The question here is, will you or will you not take their services?"

"Give me a minute." The current Hokage furrowed his brows in deep thought.

"Do not waste my time Master Hokage." The Shikage answered haughtily. He is insulted that the Hokage would dare think about it yet. He has no patience for people who question his skill in delegating missions. His tone turned serious. "I am giving you two teams of my very best warriors here. To tell you the truth, I cannot afford to lose any of them. It has been a first that a Shikage would send two teams of the Yuureinin to undertake a mission. But as the pact said, I should provide you with our fullest strength. They are it. You must realize that one of them is going to be my successor and the rest are up for promotion. They've yet to fail a mission. And it is to your favor that they know your lands like the back of their hands. Now will you take them, or would you prefer some of our lower jounins?"

"We will take them." The leader of Konoha sighed.

"Might I suggest that you lift the kill on sight order then? It wouldn't do your cause any good if your soldiers end up dead."

"Very well." There is resignation.

"Let us begin with the instructions then."

The Shikage motioned everyone to sit at the long, rectangular, marble table with documents and maps scattered on top of it.

"Maybe the Hokage can begin the tale for us in order to give a picture of the present situation."

Master Jiraiya stood up and began his story…

"Orochimaru had always wanted to see Konoha fall. You've witnessed one his attempts ten years ago at the Chuunin Exams.He has tried and failed in the past. But the village, no the whole country, is being attacked again by Orochimaru. This has been going on for the last two years. This time around, he has a strong military back up from both the Village of Sound and the Village of Sand. He has also formed an alliance with the Village of Cloud. He has declared open war with Konoha and the Country of Fire. We have lost many good ninjas on our side.

They have a created a new cursed seal technique and a deadly poison that kill enemies instantly. The seal drains the ninjas of their strength and then melts their internal organs like acid within a day or two. They die a very painful death. We've done everything we can think of to break the seal but to no avail. Our medic nins revealed that the poison is new as well, but weare unable todetermine all of its components because several of its ingredients are not found in our stocks at Konoha."

"Phantom Country is one of our secret allies. At leastas one time favor. We are redeeming our end of the pact because we have no choice. As the Seventh Hokage, it is my responsibility not to see my people and my village burn to the ground. Our people are tired and are living in the shadow of fear. Our warriors are dispirited and losing hope in this war. When the Rokudaime died two years ago, I was forced to take his place. I cannot bear to see my people suffer. The aid we are asking is for assistance in finding the components of the poison to be able to find an antidote. We also need strong ninjas to help beat back the enemies, or at least push them to our borders. They caught the country by surprise by the sheer number of their fighters, we expected attack but not on this scale. Our enemies have penetrated through nearly half of Fire Country and on three fronts. Our forces cannot hold out for much longer. Our supplies are running low and we are gradually becoming vulnerable."

At the end of this tale, the Shikage just nodded and stood before voicing out his thoughts.

"Ah yes. Yes. I know most of this already. As soon as I received your letter, I contacted my spies around your area. I've gathered some information on both sides. I don't know if you'd be surprised to learn that Orochimaru has formed a secret treaty with the Akatsuki."

"What?" Both ninjas for the Hidden Leaf appeared puzzled by this new information.

"For a reputable ninja village, you need to work on your espionage capabilities." The Shikage chided pulling at an imaginary crease on his robes. "Didn't you know that the Village of Sand is under the indirect control of the Akatsuki. Their present Kazekage is actually a member of that organization. Suna is basically Akatsuki's haven for nearly eight years now."

Among those seated, Gaara appeared to be most interested. He felt that the Shikage mentioned this little trivia most likely for his benefit. He could almost feel the smirk forming behind that bastard's half-mask.

"I specifically chose these yuureinin for this mission. You would need Gaara to infiltrate Suna. You would need Shikamaru for strategy. Shino is one of our best toxicologists and a medic nin as well, he is also our number one tracker. Naruto alone is the best frontline strength you could ever ask for. Sasuke is one of the deadliest assassins here. And Neji is the most adequate at close range combat. Each of them is equivalent to a platoon or two of the best ninjas."

The Shikage straightened and cleared his throat. He turned his attention to his Seieis.

"This is your mission. Your time frame will be half a year. Your goal is to finish this war in Konoha's favor, find a way to break the seal, find a cure for the poison. I also want you to destroy Orochimaru and level Akatsuki to the ground. That snake-face and I have a little score to settle, but he is not worth my time now. I leave him to you. The Akatsuki have tried to break into my territory as well and have been like little pests over the years, I'm nearly at the end of my patience with them as well. This seems to be an opportunity to finish off two birds with one stone. You are not yuureinin for nothing. Always keep this in mind.Oh,by the way, no one must know that Phantom Country is involved. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." The Seiei replied in unison.

"I think I will send Hyou as well. He will be your mission commander and will be briefed when he arrives from his mission tonight. You will report your progress to him. I expect no less than excellent results from you."

"None of you must do anything stupid like ending up dead. You are not allowed to die for someone else's land. You are only allowed to die for this land."

"You will leave tomorrow night. Dismissed."

And the room was emptied hurriedly and quietly save for the three occupants that had been there before the younger shinobis arrived.

End chapter 05

A/N: Sigh. Done. Next up is Neji's POV. And then Shikamaru's. Then the mission Begins in Part II.

But… if this fic still doesn't get any reviews… I might as well just stop here and take out this story… and just finish it in that little black notebook of mine…

Ja minna…


End file.
